


A New Clan

by SundayMoon



Series: The Smallest Clan [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayMoon/pseuds/SundayMoon
Summary: Missions with an Uchiha and a Uzumaki are never easy....especially when they're Uchiha-Uzumakis





	

Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki rarely got to go on missions together anymore. Sarada was the Hokage’s apprentice, Boruto was an ANBU captain, and Mitsuki...well, Mitsuki’s job was classified. Not in the vague no-one-should-really-know-this-but-we-do that Boruto’s position was classified, but in a we'll-have-go-kill-you-if-we-tell-you-type-of-way. Sarada was sickly looking forward to getting in his file one day.

Point is, there was really nothing short of an all-out war that required the fire power they brought as a team.

So sometimes Sarada assigned them one. Abuse of her station? Maybe. Did she regret it? Absolutely not.

Currently, they were toying with some missing nin from Hidden Rain. Annoying things, with some bloodline limit that involved turning into mist at the most inconvenient times, but no match for Team Konohamaru. The missing nin weren’t even their mission; that’d finished hours before.

“Why can we never make it to a hot spring without incident?” Mitsuki whined as one of his snake summons unceremoniously strangled the missing nin he was fighting, “I just want one hot spring.”

“Oh, stop whining,” Sarada said, exasperated, as she breathed a fireball, easily as tall as a tree, at one of the nin, “Hey, where’d the third one go?”

“Got him!” Boruto cried. Well, four Boruto’s cried in unison as they dragged the last nin--easily twice his size-- along the forest floor, as unconscious as a rock, “Come on, ‘Suki! You know this is more fun anyway.”

“Why must he call me that,” Mitsuki complained, absentmindedly petting his snake as it coiled around his neck. Sarada still had to fight the knee-jerk reaction to flinch away from his summons after all these years, especially after it’d just killed a man.

“He shows his love by being utterly infuriating,” Sarada said, long-suffering. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the damaged field. The nin she’d been fighting was a charred corpse on the far end, practically obscured entirely by the forest’s trees, and Boruto had stockpiled his on top of Mitsuki’s with a demonic grin.

She sighed happily.

“Just like old times,” Boruto cheered, thrusting his fist in the air. Mitsuki flickered across the space, too fast for a Sarada’s now-ordinary eyes to catch, and smacked Boruto on the back of his head with the most joyful smile she’d ever seen.

“Now it’s just like old times,” Mitsuki amended cheerfully. Boruto played his part and grumbled, although it didn’t sound very sincere. Mitsuki’s snake flicked his tongue at Boruto once in a cheeky goodbye before bursting into smoke.

Sarada stretched, already feeling the vestiges of stiffness creeping into her muscles. She seriously needed to leave the village more; she was getting decrepit.

“Alright, boys, let’s go find that hot spring,” Sarada said, strolling casually forward. Neither responded, now busy making faces at one another. Sarada narrowed her eyes; they were immature, but not that immature.

“Kai,” She muttered, her eyes bleeding red. The field changed slightly, shadows crept in where there were none before, and both boys stood, staring, where they’d been a minute before.

“Impressive,” A voice drawled, “But I’d expect nothing less from the Sharingan.” Sarada turned and crouched in one smooth movement, easily picking out the nin perched in the tree above her. Stupid. He was another missing nin, Rain hiatae slashed down the middle. He must be a sensor, adept at suppressing his chakra, to be missed by Sarada, Mitsuki, and Boruto.

Sarada felt the boys break the illusion, just seconds behind her, and smirked. This poor dumb idiot didn’t know who he was messing with.

“We are rather impressive,” Sarada bantered, “Care to find out for yourself?”

The missing nin smirked, long and low, “I can see that. Not many kunoichi take field missions when they’re pregnant.”

 

Sarada glanced down automatically, Sharingan just barely registering the foreign chakra in her midsection, but the split second was enough. Without a sound the missing nin catapulted forward and pulled a tanto from his back in one smooth motion, aiming for her stomach.

Sarada leapt back and twisted; the blade skimmed just above her elbow.

Boruto roared. Sarada had never heard anything more filled with rage. In the span of a breath, the missing nin lay dead as his companions, blown to pieces by Boruto’s Rasengan.

The blond yelled again, expelling frustration, before turning to his wife. He strode forward purposefully and gathered her in a firm hug.

“Did he say pregnant?” Boruto asked, barely more than a whisper. Sarada tucked her head into her husband’s neck and nodded. “Oh,” Boruto breathed, one hand slipping awkwardly between them and under Sarada’s shirt. It rested on her stomach, cool and comforting. Sarada allowed her herself to melt into him.

“I hope it takes after its mother,” Mitsuki teased behind Sarada. He gently laid on palm between Sarada’s shoulder blades, “I am happy for you both.”

Sarada laughed, and it was not through tears, no matter what Boruto would later say. She had no idea how his shirt got wet, “Sorry, Mitsuki. I think we’ll need to skip those hot springs after all.”

Sarada’s face may’ve been buried too deeply against her husband to see it, but she felt Mitsuki’s smile all the same, “Just this once.”

\-------------------

Predictably, Naruto cried when he found out he would become a grandpa. Sarada specifically told him at Hokage tower for just that reason. Also rather true to form, Sakura immediately prescribed more vitamins than Sarada knew what to do with, Sachio was mostly uninterested, and Hinata unobtrusively took over all of Sarada’s housework. She really had no complaints.

Unpredictably, Sasuke was the grandparent-to-be that couldn’t seem to stay away. Much like he’d done through Sakura’s pregnancy with Sachio, he hovered in a way that was equal parts endearing and annoying to the women he loved, and absolutely terrifying to the whole of Konoha. For some reason Sasuke softly speaking to his daughter’s stomach was taken by some to be a sign that the village was under attack. It’d been reported on three separate occasions.

So, Sarada was at peace with her family and her foray into motherhood when the baby decided to make an appearance one breezy October morning. Calmly, she made her way to the hospital (completely bypassing her panicking father-in-law) and sent ANBU to find her husband. She figured Naruto would get Hinata and Sasuke here before she was too far along.

Seiko Uchiha greeted the world at 8:42 p.m. with a strong cry and a stronger grip. Sakura blinked away tears as she helped Boruto cut the umbilical cord. At 8:44 p.m., Sakura almost dropped her granddaughter as she blinked for the first time. Seiko looked distinctly unimpressed.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Himawari was the next person to shove her way into the birthing room. She was young, a clan heir, and the Hokage’s daughter. She’d conned some poor nurse into slipping her in the back way. Hima all but snatched her niece from her brother’s hands. Seiko stared solemnly at her aunt, completely unruffled at the hand off. Himawari smirked.

The Uzumaki’s made their way in next, buzzing with joy. At their first sight of Seiko, Hinata burst into happy tears and Naruto into mischievous giggling.

It was with much anticipation that the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan gathered to welcome Sasuke back from a hastily-shortened diplomatic mission and watched him greet his granddaughter for the first time.

Sasuke settled Seiko into the crook of his elbow, her head settled in his broad palm. The baby pursed her lips in an enchanting pout as Sasuke moved his thumb, easily as long as her head, through her downy hair in slow circles.

Heavily, as if protesting all the while, Seiko blinked open eyes the same shape as Sarada and Sasuke's. Sasuke matched her heavy lavender gaze solemnly, showing no outward sign that he was startled to see pupil-less Hyuuga eyes rather than Uchiha.

Internally, Sasuke noted the energy in the room: Naruto’s disappointed huff at being denied a reaction, Sakura’s pleased smile and the “I told you so” look she shot her genin teammate, and the subtle but intense satisfaction that Hinata radiated. More importantly, he thought of how Hiashi would react to know his prized eyes now belonged to the Uchiha clan, or how Fugaku would react to knowing his first great-grandchild wasn't born with ebony eyes.

Sasuke laughed so hard he cried.


End file.
